Reunite Po
The Villages has been burn down by a Wolf Meanwhile A panda with a Mantis, Viper, Tiger, Crane, Monkey and Leopard ?????: See that you guys? That's Boss Wolf, a former leader from Shen's army. Come on, you guys. We have to do this! Us! The Furious Five, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Me! Even you Po and Peng. We have to do this right now! Peng: Monkey. I don't think we could. Shifu told us that we have to join the army to save China and the Valley of Peace. So we have to make sure that we won't blow our cover. Po: Whatever, Peng. You just Scared to join them? Peng: Aren't you? Po: Okay, maybe a little. Meanwhile Ace and his friends are walking around the field and they saw 5 Animal and Giant Creature Ace: A Heartless? Daffy: Let's get a jump on them. Wile: Guys! Should we look before we jump! All: (Scream) It make Po and his friends Jump Ace: Is that Po? Po: That's right. I know you heard from me! The Dragon Warrior, of course! Now leave us alone before we start to fight you all! Ace: Hey Po! We missed you! Po: Well, you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else- (Gasp) Ace! Daffy! Wile! Taz! Tigress: You know them? Po: Of course I know them. Boy, we used to kick all kinds of bad guys butt together! And I help you to fight those guys off. Cause I'm the mightest Dragon Warrior. Ace: Something like that? And you are? Tigress: Tigress. This is Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Peng. Daffy: And what are you? Crane: We're the Furious- I mean... Furious Warriors. You know, Po. He's a Dragon Warrior like us. Wile: We didn't know that we were borrowing somebody as important as a Dragon Warrior. Po: Yep, that's right... And that puts you four up I your eyeballs in debt to my Furious Warriors here. What do you say? It's payback time! Monkey: Po. Po: That's okay. They know. See, My friends was just in their way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta find the other recruits over at the training camp. Mantis: Can you join us? It'll be easier to fit in. If we're with Solider like them. Ace: Why? Crane: Oh,um... dont- don't worry about it. Wile: You're pretending to be a Soldier, aren't you? Because you're Robert good in Fighting. All: (Gasp) Ace: You guys are Kung Fu Fighter?! Po: You notice? Ace: Yeah. Peng: Looks like it working Po: I don't know- those three would fall for anything. Ace: We're right here! They went to the Camp and they line up Soldier: I really need some food. Ace: hey! No cutting in line! He Punch Ace Daffy: That's it! They are fighting alot Soldier 2: Hey, a space in line! Soldier 3: I wonder what they're serving for lunch today! Soldier: Knuckles Sandwich! They began to fight Po: Stop! They stop Soldier: Stop? Soldier: He sound so nice. Po: I mean... knock it off! Solider: Knock what off? Ace: You punch my face! Daffy: And cutting in line! Solider 2: What Shrimp? Mantis: Why are calling me a Shrimp! I'm a great fighting Solider! Monkey: Can you all line up now? Ace: Why not? I almost got hit? Solider: Want some more? Captain: Solider! Get back in line! All: The Captain! They line up and then Heartless Appeared Po: Who are they? Ace: Heartless! Soldier: Oh Yeah! They left Ace: Guys! You know what to do? They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Captain: You four. What are you names? Ace: Ace! This is Daffy, Wile and Taz. Captain: You all welcome in my troops. Your battle skills are encouraging. Po: I am- Captain: You all have to go him. Po: But... we will dishonour our family names! Captain: You'd all rather dishonour my troops? Crane: Don't make us-! He cover his mouth Ace: If Po and his friends trains hard and does their best, they'll get stronger in no time. Captain: Hmm... Ace: Just give them a Assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together. Captain: So... you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Boss Wolf's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass. Daffy: We'll smash them! Taz: Yeah! Captain: I doubt that. You eleven will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain from my troops. Ace: That's it? No problem. Right? Po: R-right. Captain: I'll brief you on the details latrr. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert! All: Sir! They are doing some mission and they finish them Captain: You've done a passable job. But stay alert! This is just the beginning. After the Mission Captain: Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignment. After another mission Captain: Yes, thats exactly what need from you. Now, you still have some tasks do. Stay alert! You did well. Ace: I know it! Peng: Captain.... Captain: I suppose you've made a little progress.. Mantis: Not a little- a lot! Peng: No. You're right. Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time we'll show you what we're truly made of! Captain: I'll give you all one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert! All: Sir! They went to the Mountain Pass and they Fighting the Heartless Solider: Hey, you ain't half bad. Soldier: A Soldier among soldier! Po: No Problem! Peng: But the Captain... Ace: Captain! The Captain arrived Wile: Po and his Friends did great! Daffy: You bet they did! Captain: Hmm... okay. I'll let you all join my troops. But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to become a solider. Ace: Why not!? Tigress: It's okay, Ace. We'll find a way to show him what we made of. Just give us a chance. Captain: That's a Spirit, Tigress. All: Sir! They went to the Mountain Solider: Good going, you guys! Monkey: No problem!